Attention
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: All he wanted was her attention, just for a minute, so he could tell her how he felt...but if he gets the chance, will she feel the same?


**A/N: **Comeback oneshot, haha. I own nothing! Just a cute, little oneshot!

* * *

**Attention**

* * *

_He couldn't keep his mind off her. No matter what he did she was always there…he could picture her face, her pretty brown eyes, her long chocolate locks and tanned skin. It was so strange, he had known her for years and now she was the only thing on his mind._

* * *

Chris watched Nikki from across the room as she danced with her twin sister Brie in the center of the dance floor. The former WWE Diva waved, noticing him for the first time that night. Chris waved back, blushing because she caught him staring. _Why the hell was he blushing? He was a fully grown man for God's sake… there was no reason for him to blush. _He took a long drink from his bottle of beer. He would have to go on stage soon; he couldn't stare at Nikki all night, even if, secretly, that was all he wanted to do. He found himself so attracted to her that he was contemplating telling her. But what if she thought he was too old for her? What if she didn't want to date another celebrity, sick of being apart from her boyfriends all of the time? What if she simply wasn't attracted to him…was it worth ruining their friendship?

"Chris get your ass in gear! We're on in fifteen." One of his band members called.

Chris tore his eyes away from the brunette for the first time that night. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Chris said as he rose from the corner booth and walked toward the stage. _What could he do to get Nikki's attention?_

* * *

"Brie I'm going to go get another drink." Nikki walked toward the bar, leaving Brie in the middle of the dance floor. She needed a break.

"What can I get for your beautiful?" the bartender asked as she took a seat on an empty stool.

"Blackberry daiquiri, please." Nikki smiled at the bartender before spinning around on her stool as the music stopped. Her brown eyes fell onto the men on stage.

Fozzy. Chris was standing toward the front, a guitar in hand, the strap draped over his shoulder. He adjusted the microphone. She clapped as he played a chord to get the room's attention.

"Here you go miss." The bartender handed her the drink she ordered.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully and gave him cash before standing up. Chris was looking at all of the audience member's one by one until he his eyes fell on her.

His blue eyes stayed focused on her for what seemed like an eternity before he finally shifted his gaze. She quickly averted her own gaze to the floor. It had probably only been a moment but it was so intense it felt like hours. What had he been thinking, he seemed so deep in thought when he was staring at her.

"There is someone in the audience tonight that means a lot to me." Chris began, strumming his guitar gently as he spoke. "She just doesn't know it yet. She's smart, beautiful, and one of the best friends I've ever had. I've been trying to think of an appropriate way to tell her how I feel and standing up here it seems pretty obvious now, I should tell her with music. I share everything with music so I should share my feelings for her as well." The former WWE Superstar paused, taking a deep breath. His blue eyes found her again and he smiled. "This song is just for you Nikki. I love you."

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me Reminds me of childhood memories Where everything Was as fresh as the bright blue sky…._"

Nikki listened as he sang. She slowly walked toward the stage. She felt Brie's hand brush her back as she walked past but, she continued moving. When she was in front of the stage she stood and watched the band play.

_She needed to talk to Chris after the show._

* * *

Chris sat alone in the band's dressing room. He hadn't heard from Nikki yet but she had come to stand in front of him while he performed. That had to be a good sign…she hadn't turned and ran out the door.

There was a soft knock at the door. The lead singer took a deep breath, "Come in." He looked into the mirror in front of him and watched as the brunette slipped inside. She ran her fingers through her pin-straight hair, tossing some of it over her shoulder.

"Hey Chris." She smiled sheepishly. He never thought he'd see Nikki nervous. She was so vivacious, so bold; it was strange seeing the pink tint to her cheeks and the hint of nervousness in her chocolate colored eyes. "I…think we need to talk." She managed.

Chris stood up and turned to face her. "I'm sorry if I was too forward Nikki. I shouldn't have put you in that kind of position." He sighed. He should have known better than to tell her about his feelings. She was just a friend, nothing more.

"No Chris, It was romantic." She interjected. "I loved it. I was, just, taken by surprise…." She turned her gaze toward the floor again, fidgeting with the red handbag clutched between her fingers. "I never thought you had feelings for me."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I don't want this to affect our friendship, I'm sorry Nikki."

The brunette shook her head. "Stop apologizing Chris, I'm glad you told me. I feel the same way. I just never…imagined someone like you would feel that way about me."

"Someone like me?" Chris asked curiously. He took a step toward the brunette, letting his hands rest on her upper-arms; he looked her in her eye.

"You're amazing Chris. You are an amazing wrestler, one of the best ever, you are an author, a musician, I can't think of something you haven't done … and I'm just me." She responded quietly.

She didn't think she was good enough for him? Chris took a minute to take in what he had just heard. He never, ever, thought that Nikki would feel _like that. _"Nikki, you are amazing, you are sweet, caring, intelligent, and beautiful. You are the perfect woman. I can't think of a man who would be crazy enough not to love you. You are amazing, don't sell yourself short." He gently tucked a finger under her chin and turned her face up, looking into her eyes, "I love you Nikki."

Her full lips curved into a smile. "I love you too Chris." She responded.

He brought his lips down to meet hers as her arms wrapped around his neck.

_He always knew he would win a girl over with that song, someday._

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think... another new couple to add to my resume, haha. I love Nikki and I love Chris and I have a hard time pairing them with people, than I got the idea to write them toghether... what do you guys think? Reviews would be nice, but I can't twist your arm or anything. xDanie. _**


End file.
